1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sound reverberator device which is detachably securable to the strings of a string musical instrument whereby the vibrations imparted to the strings will be transmitted to springs contained in the device with the spring vibration being transmitted into the sound box of the musical instrument through the bridge piece whereby to enhance the sound generated by the sound box.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that in order to enhance the tonality of a sound box of a musical instrucment, to incorporate within the sound box a large spring which can respond to the vibrations of the strings of the musical instrument to give maximum resonnant effect and amplify and modify the tones generated by plucking, frictioning, stricking or otherwise vibrating the strings of the instrument. particular references made to U.S. Pat. No. 685,920 which describes this principle.
In Canadian Pat. No. 965,272 issued Apr. 1, 1975, there is described a modification of this sound enhancing principle in that large springs are secured to a frame to suspend the springs vertically above the strings of the instrument over the top wall of the sound box and at a location, in front of the bridge piece. A loop at the free end of the springs connect directly to two strings and vibrate with the strings to enhance the sound of the instrument. The device can be easily removed or disconnected if the original sound of the musical instrument is required. However, this device has many disadvantages, in that it is unsightly, it does not provide good attachment of the springs to the strings, it is difficult to install, is cumbersome, and also it provides obstruction to the area of the instrument where the user must place his hand to pluck or otherwise activate the strings to vibrate them.